Previously, explosive oil has been fed in batches to a mixing apparatus with liquid additives such as nitro compounds etc. and nitrocellulose. The time for this mixing usually amounts to 3 - 5 minutes, and the mixed product is called blasting gelatine. To the blasting gelatine are added solid components consisting of salts, such as ammonium nitrate, sodium nitrate, wood meal etc. The mixing time for the admixture of the solid components to the blasting gelatine up to the finished product is usually between 5 and 10 minutes. The total processing time for a batch of explosive is usually between 15 and 20 minutes, including the time for moving and emptying. The sizes of the batches can vary within wide limits at a plant, but normally there are quantities of 400 - 700 kg to a batch. This involves that if an accident should occur, it will have a devastating effect, with consideration to the quantity of explosive. It may also be mentioned that a great number of accidents have also occurred at the above-mentioned manufacture of batches, owing to inter alia the fact that the explosive oil, which is sensitive to initiation, is to be mixed with solid components in a mechanically operated machine. In many cases, these accidents can have been caused by solid metal objects having fallen down into the mixture and having been squeezed between kneading blades and the wall of the vessel. The risk for this is considerable at a discontinuous processing of large quantities of explosive and with a limited time allotted for the manufacture.